


The Perfect Date

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks, but not descriptive, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: It's Thursday and you know what that means, date night! It's Roman's turn to plan, and he's really excited.





	The Perfect Date

Roman fixed his hair in their mirror. Virgil would be home any minute now, then it was date night! Roman was excited, it was his Thursday to plan, and because of work last week they had to skip a date. So this one was just going to be that much more special!  
  
Roman heard the front door slam, followed by a groan. Roman walled into the living room, where Virgil was laying face down on the couch.  
  
Roman ruffled Virgil's hair, before sitting down next to him, "Hey Vee. Bad day?"  
  
Virgil groaned, before sitting up to bury his head in Roman's shoulder. "I messed everything up, and I had a good handful of panic attacks during me messing everything up."  
  
Roman ran a comforting hand up and down Virgil's back. "My love, please feel free to rant, it sounded a bit like Alice in the not so wonderful land, today."  
  
Virgil nodded sitting back, before looking over at Roman, his eyes grew wide as he absorbed the outfit Roman was wearing.  
  
Roman was wearing a well fitted red vest, over his white button up, and although his pants were plain and black in color, he was wearing extravagant, over the top high heeled shoes that tied together his outfit.   
  
"Oh shit, our date night, I totally forgot! I can't do anything right." Virgil reprimanded himself quietly. His breaths became more rapid, and Roman could see tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Roman gently took Virgil's hands in his and gently repeated breathing exercises. After a while Virgil calmed down enough to croak out, "I'm sorry. I ruined--"  
  
Roman cut Virgil off, "No, don't ever apologize."  
  
"But you were so excited..."  
  
"Darling, we can have just as much fun at home, do you want to pick out a movie?"  
  
Virgil smiled, "Yeah. Thanks Ro."  
  
Roman kissed Virgil tenderly on the forehead, "No need to thank me, this is a date night for us, not me."  
  
They spent the rest of the night watching Disney movies, until Virgil fell asleep. It was a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was from tumblr based off the prompt, 'I'm sorry' from Virgil, and 'don't ever apologize' from Roman
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
